Regalo de Aniversario
by CerisierJin
Summary: Los Ackerman's son una pareja de años, sin embargo, Levi está indignado con Mikasa. Ella, en una medida desesperada, recurre a métodos drásticos para tratar de enmendar su error. Lo que no se imagina es que al final se acabará llevando una gran sorpresa. ¡RivaMika!/Universo Alterno/ Advertencia: Lemon.


Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _¡Hola otra vez! he andado muy activa estos días, y ahora les vengo con una historia 100 % RivaMika ;) es especial porque se trata de un regalo que me hice a mí misma ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños uwu, yey, siempre quise publicar en esta fecha y por fin se me hizo._

 _Da la casualidad que se está celebrando la **Semana RivaMika** en el grupo de Facebook **Levi x Mikasa Forever!** , yo tenía muchas ganas de aportar al fandom pero la falta de tiempo no me lo permitió:( además de que ya tenía este en proceso. De todas maneras quiero dedicarles este capítulo a todas sus integrantes, y pues a la semana en sí. ¡Viva el RivaMika! el próximo año sí que participaré, por ahora leeré todos los hermosos ff que publiquen. :3_

 _También quisiera mencionar que esto fue una idea fugaz y muy simple, la premisa es esta: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Levi si viera a Mikasa vestida de mucama? esspoiler xD_

 **Advertencias : se trata de un Universo Alterno, contiene OoC de parte de Mikasa y Lemon.**

.

* * *

.

Me encontraba manejando de regreso a mi departamento después de un agotador día en el trabajo. Estaba cansada, rendida y sumamente estresada por culpa de ciertos menesteres a los que no podía darles punto final. Aunque pensándolo bien, no solo el trabajo era el causante de mi estrés físico, sino que también tuve la brillante idea de darme una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Por culpa de esa tontería.

Necesitaba dar una vista rápida, aunque sea, para calmar mis ansias. Y justo fue lo que sucedió. Sin embargo no esperaba que al final todo acabara de esta manera, con esa maldita _cosa_ mirándome desde atrás.

« _Mikasa… tienes que calmarte_ » me apremiaba a mí misma, pues la perturbación mental que me invadía desde hace horas amenazaba con regresar. No hice nada malo, pero mi subconsciente seguía jodiendo con lo mismo cada segundo.

Todo empezó hace unas semanas, las peleas con Levi, mi novio, se habían intensificado considerablemente durante aquellos días. Discutíamos más a causa de cualquier insignificancia, por más pequeña que fuera nos íbamos rápidamente a los gritos y palabras rudas contra el otro.

Lo cierto era que la insignificancia tiene su justificación y razón de ser.

Él y yo vivíamos juntos, sí, pero a pesar de tener 10 años como pareja a él no se le había ocurrido soltar la famosa proposición de matrimonio.

Y era algo de suma importancia para mí, cosa que Levi no entendía y que yo no estaba dispuesta a admitir, pues el matrimonio resulta ser una propuesta que debe nacer del mismo Levi. No de mí. De él debería surgir la idea, porque se supone que él es quien desea permanecer a mi lado el resto de sus días.

Ya había pensado sobre aquello al respecto: ¿Y si la realidad era que Levi no me amaba como yo creía? Descartado, sino, ni siquiera conviviría conmigo ni me aguantaría como solo —entre nosotros— lo hacemos.

Así que la inexistencia de cariño quedaba definitivamente por los suelos.

Después me puse a analizar… ¿algún interés demoniaco que esté sonsacando a mi hombre? Nah, Levi era demasiado testarudo para dejarse convencer así de fácil por cualquiera.

Entonces, ¿qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza?

Dada mi indecisión y constantes dudas, me puse algo malhumorada por aquellos días, cosa que se intensificó gracias a la inoportuna llegada del periodo. Esos horrorosos días del mes que enloquecen a cualquiera.

Por supuesto que Levi lo notó enseguida, y seguramente harto, el enano hijo de puta fue capaz de usarlo en mi contra imprecando que yo estaba loca. Obviamente, como es propio de mí, fue imposible quedarme con la boca cerrada, y le repelé de las formas más groseras y despiadadas posibles, con veneno y con saña. A lo que él no hizo más que mantener un sepulcral silencio que se me antojó eterno y se fue. No sé a dónde o con quién, pero el asunto me dejó infinitamente angustiada.

Y arrepentida.

Al día siguiente simplemente regresó anunciando que debía viajar por asuntos de trabajo, a un congreso que duraría tres días.

Yo solo asentí, abstraída, para él rápidamente tomar una maleta y largarse azotando la puerta. Dejándome más sola y desdichada en mi miseria.

Me había sobrepasado y era consciente de ello. Esperaba que mi gran bocota no arruinara nuestra estrecha relación que tantos años nos había tomado forjar.

No me lo perdonaría nunca.

Por lo tanto, durante esa segunda noche que Levi no durmió conmigo, se me ocurrió idear un plan. Algo para obtener su perdón y suplicarle clemencia.

Ok, quizá no llegaría a rebajarme hasta ese grado, pero esa noche en serio estaba desesperada. Yo nunca aprendía y por primera vez debería hacer algo para recuperar su confianza.

Fue entonces cuando por mi mente cruzó esa magnífica idea.

¿Qué le gusta a Levi más que nada en este mundo y por sobre todas las cosas? _Limpiar_. Pero, ¿qué demonios podía hacer yo que implicara esa extenuante tarea?

Primero se me ocurrió dejar el departamento impecable para su llegada, pero lo descarté al recordar que eso hacíamos siempre. Seguramente no le sorprendería para nada. Pensé y pensé toda la noche, sin hallar muchas respuestas que resolvieran mi interrogante.

Y debía hacerlo, porque si no estaba frita. Adiós Levi y adiós vida de ensueño.

Transcurrieron dos días, yo estaba en mi oficina cuando apareció; alguien, por casualidad o por destino, había dejado un catálogo de aparente lencería en mi escritorio. No me lo pensé mucho, y cuando decidí ojearlo una picara imagen apareció ante mí: una coqueta chica en traje de mucama posaba sugerentemente para esa página.

Claro, las mucamas se encargaban del aseo y Levi adora lo higiénico. _Qué gran razonamiento Mikasa_.

Pfff, no dudé mucho más cuando decidí que yo debía tener entre mis manos ese disfraz. Aunque más que ser un disfraz cualquiera, se trataba de una diminuta lencería que de mucama solo tenía el gorro y el plumero.

Ya buscaría algo que cubriera más.

Y aquí estoy ahora, conduciendo devuelta a mi departamento después de conseguir la dichosa prenda.

Estaba nerviosa, Levi llegaba esta noche y aún no sabía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Qué haría con la ropa? ¿Simplemente la usaría y le diría: « _Hey Levi, soy tu sirvienta por esta noche, vamos, cógeme como lo haces siempre_ »? No, definitivamente eso no funcionaria, no sería tan sencillo con ese huraño hombre como objetivo. Levi no cedería de buenas a primeras.

Debía ser algo de más impacto, de gran magnitud, que lo _encendiera_ y lo dejara pasmado, o permanecería renuente a querer hacer algún movimiento.

Algo que no se esperara por nada del mundo y lo dejara boqueando aunque sea unos segundos.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando ingresé al estacionamiento del complejo.

El lugar era bastante bonito y amplio. A comparación de nuestro departamento que era minimalista y de un solo cuarto —más la cocina, sala y un baño—, pero no necesitábamos más.

Nuestro día a día se reducía a solamente nosotros dos, casi no salíamos, ambos éramos algo apáticos, la mayor parte del tiempo cada cual la pasaba muy ocupado en su trabajo —él en el hospital, yo en la oficina— y el resto lo usábamos para disfrutar cálidamente en la presencia del otro. La pasábamos _muy_ bien durante las noches, y los fines de semana eran exquisitos. Como no teníamos otras aficiones o pasatiempos, solíamos aprovechar generosamente nuestros momentos en solitario.

Ah, qué bueno era ese hombre en la cama… y limpiando. Porque a mí me gusta reconocer y apreciar cada aspecto de su compleja personalidad.

Y de nuevo, otra idea iluminó mi cabeza como un rayo.

Podría combinar de manera esplendorosa y sensual ambas aficiones del enano, solo era cuestión de armar un plan, más bien, otro plan. El anterior quedaba inservible.

Así pues, cuando ingresé a mi departamento me puse manos a la obra, comenzando por desarreglar y ensuciar un poco la sala y la cocina.

.

* * *

.

 **POV General.**

.

Un ruido de una cerradura girando se escuchó desde el umbral, e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió con un azote brusco, pero sin la suficiente potencia que indicara enojo por parte del infractor.

En ese punto exacto, la mujer dentro supo que era inicio del espectáculo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Mientras, el no tan alto hombre atravesó el diminuto pasillo que lo separaba del resto con paso cansado y porte firme. En su rostro no se leía nada, lucía tan inmutable y lúgubre como era su costumbre.

—Ya volví. …¿Uh?

Musitó sin mucho ánimo en un tono suave y cortante; sin embargo, al percatarse de unos desperfectos sobre los bártulos de su sala, una creciente ira lo asaltó de pronto por tal falta de responsabilidad. Frunció el entrecejo al recorrer con su oscura mirada el notorio desperfecto que imperaba desde los sofás hasta el pequeño espacio de la cocina.

Caminó hasta la cómoda que sostenía el televisor y acarició con sus dedos toda la superficie hasta llegar a los estantes que lo enmarcaban, los cuales contenían varios de sus muchos libros de medicina. Lo palpó todo, tomándose su tiempo, y al alzar finalmente su mano, otra ola de furia le calentó hasta las entrañas.

—¡Mikasa! ¿Dónde carajos estás? ¡La casa está hecha una mierda! —imprecó enfadado, tirando sus pertenencias a un costado; _eso no era cierto_ , pensó la aludida en su escondite, sin embargo ese hombre era un exagerado—. Me voy tres putos días, y en ese lapso no se te ocurrió ni por un puñetero minuto levantar tu trasero a limpiar… ¡Mikasa! ¿por lo menos me estás oyendo?

Levi sabía que ella se encontraba en la casa, había visto su coche rojo estacionado en su correspondiente sitio. No podía estar en ningún otro lado.

—¡Mikasa! ¡No te hagas la indignada conmigo!

Seguía exclamando furibundo, dando ademanes y vueltas con descontrol, él no la buscaría, sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse estático al percatarse de la presencia recargada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—Me llamaba, amo…

Susurró la mujer con el suficiente volumen para ser escuchada. El tono sensual impreso en toda la frase, que aunque corta, logró erizar los vellos del cuerpo masculino parado en medio de la sala.

—¿Hay algún problema, amo? Lo escucho un poco… turbado —volvió a pronunciar, con tinte inocente, e irguiendo su espalda avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

El rostro fuerte y serio de Levi se contrajo, ¿qué mierda traía puesto?

Su siempre sobria y reservada novia vestía lo más cercano a un…uniforme; sí, un ridículo uniforme similar a los que usan las responsables del aseo en los hoteles, aunque en realidad, dudaba que aquellas mujeres lucieran igual de _tentadoras_ como lo parecía ella en esos momentos. Porque observándola mejor, más que un jodido uniforme o disfraz, la ajustada prenda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

La recorrió varias veces, deleitándose con la gloriosa vista ofrecida por su acompañante: el vestido se ataba detrás del cuello, dejando expuestos sus hombros y clavículas, la parte que recubría el pecho era adornada con un lindo escote de agujeta, que a pesar del esfuerzo, exhibía lo apretujadas que se hallaban las cosas allí dentro. Entallado en la cintura, pero suelto hasta medio muslo; sus piernas envueltas en unas finas medias y unos tacones de aguja la hacían lucir más alta de lo que ya era. Como un plus, la mujer sostenía un plumero en su mano derecha, balanceándolo con coquetería, lista para combatir contra cualquier partícula de polvo que se cruzara en su camino.

Levi sitió una punzada en su entrepierna, cosa que disimulo muy bien, demasiado bien, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue la repentina dilatación de sus pupilas. Le gustaba lo que veía, y a pesar de que su postura que no dejaba de ser seria, formal y altiva, su sombrío semblante revelaba otra cosa.

 _Le gustaba mucho_.

—Quiero… —alzó la voz, más gruesa de lo normal, con su mirada azul oscuro fija en la gris de ella—, que corrijas este desastre… ¡ahora!

—Como usted ordene… mi amo —musitó la chica con total sumisión y haciendo una sutil reverencia dejando más a la vista su escote.

Corrección, lo _excitaba_ mucho.

Levi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirarse cuando la mujer, con artilugio en mano, comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos insidiosos que implicaban contonearse de arriba abajo, mientras obedecía su orden de limpieza.

Aunque seguía sin entender un carajo qué estaba pasando; por qué ella actuaba de esa manera tan atípica, por qué demonios lo hacía en _ese_ preciso momento y usando esa jodida ropa que lo enardecía. ¿Cuál era su maldito propósito? Si quería sexo que solo le rogara y ya.

« _Joder_ »

Sonrió para sus adentros, sea lo que sea que Mikasa tramara, él estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Seguramente sería una experiencia única e _interesante_.

Por ahora le seguiría el juego, sabía que solo se trataba de una medida desesperada por su parte.

Tomó asiento en el sofá verde de dos plazas de manera parsimoniosa, sin despegar su vista ni por un segundo de la esbelta figura que lo deleitaba con esos movimientos gráciles digna de un hada del bosque; sus manos la situó una sobre otra recargándolas sobre su barbilla y apoyadas en sus piernas cruzadas, en una mejor postura que le permitiera admirar cada una de esas sensuales actividades.

 _«Joder, qué bien lo hace_ »

Buscaba seducirlo.

Llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión al analizar cada gesto y cada detalle de la mujer delante de él, era una atrevida, mira que usar esos ropajes tan vulgares solo con la intención de doblegarlo bajo su yugo. De manipularlo, verlo ceder ante cada uno de sus bajos deseos solo para satisfacer su apetito sexual acumulado. Bien ya eran dos con los mismos deseos.

—¿Así está bien mi amo? —le susurró con voz excesivamente dulce y tintes que le parecieron inusuales. Mikasa nunca se expresaba de ese modo, por más sometimiento o subordinación que buscara obtener de ella en la cama, era la primera vez que la veía tan dócil.

Enarcó una ceja, pero a pesar de la nueva y extraña experiencia, Levi quedó maravillado por su actitud.

—Joder no, tienes que esforzarte más, mocosa.

Porque eso aparentaba con esas vestimentas, una jodida _mocosa_ que no hacía más que jugar con fuego.

 _Y tarde o temprano se iba a quemar._ Frunció el ceño.

—Ve a limpiar la barra de la cocina —su voz seguía demandante y ronca.

—De acuerdo… se hará lo que mi amo ordene.

Habló de nuevo con ese tono suave que lograba excitarlo todavía más, y de inmediato dirigió sus pasos a acatar lo pedido, bamboleando seductoramente sus anchas caderas en el proceso.

Tal acto ocasionó que tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de descruzar sus piernas, no soportando ni un minuto más permanecer en esa incómoda pose. Sus truculentos planes sí estaban causando estragos en él, pues al parecer alguien comenzaba a despertar.

Y ese _alguien_ también estaba deseando liberarse, y degustar más de cerca ese delicioso festín que se escondía entre las piernas de la muchacha.

 _«_ _Mierda, quiero metérsela._ _»_ Mentó enfadado, pues ya comenzaba a fantasear con esa pecaminosa escena.

Oh, pero ¿estaban enfadados, no? Pues mandó todo a la mierda.

No pudo contenerse.

.

Mikasa realizaba su quehacer diligentemente, muy metida en su papel y sin rechistar en ningún momento, no es que le agradara mucho limpiar, pero su claro objetivo era provocarlo.

Lo miró de soslayo por primera vez: Levi permanecía en el sofá como si se hubiese transformado en una estatua.

Suspiró. Empezaba a hastiarse y un atisbo de ridiculez la embargó. Quizá solo estaba incomodando esa noche, quizá Levi en realidad se burlaba de ella en su mente. De repente Mikasa advirtió que no estaba llegando a nada con todas sus acciones y solamente terminaría más cansada de lo que estaba, y entonces, se quedaría sin fuerzas para llevar a cabo su siguiente acto. ¿Y si mejor empezaba su baile ya? ¿O si mejor abandonaba?

No, no se daría por vencida tan fácil, le demostraría a ese áspero hombre de lo que era capaz con tal de remendar sus faltas. Aunque ella no precisara mucho de bailes eróticos, lo intentaría.

Y cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, coger la escoba y tomarlo desprevenido, la sorprendida acabó siendo ella.

Sintió que algo sujetaba fuertemente su cintura, un agarre firme y caliente, tanto que le quemaba la piel aún con ropa de por medio. Unos labios atacaron su lóbulo con fervor, mordiendo y succionando, a la vez que sentía un estremecimiento en toda su espina dorsal.

—Basta de juegos _mocosa_ , sé que intentas seducirme, pues bien lo has conseguido… ahora asume las consecuencias.

—¿Mocosa...? —Mikasa iba a replicar ese adjetivo, pero fue brutalmente impedida por la siguiente acción.

El hombre se refregó contra ella desde atrás, demostrándole lo 'entusiasmado' que se encontraba. Empujó leve —muy leve—, pero fue suficiente para sentir la firmeza de su pene hundirse entre la suavidad de su trasero. Era grande, caliente y duro. Admitía que le gustaba apreciarlo en las breves ocasiones que la abrazaba.

 _Vamos, a todas les gustaba esa sensación_. Más a ella en ese momento que tenían como dos semanas en abstinencia.

Y se volvió a reprender mentalmente por permitirse alejar a ese hombre tanto tiempo de ella, cuando la realidad era que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Mikasa cerró firmemente sus ojos, disfrutando plenamente de su tacto.

En un acto arrebatado Levi la volteó dejándolos frente a frente y la besó. La besó con un hambre voraz que emanaba desde lo más profundo, para después recargarla con brusquedad e impaciencia en la pared más cercana, apegando a la mujer mucho más a su cuerpo. El instinto de ella fue rodear con sus largas piernas la cintura de él.

Mikasa no se quejó ante el contacto tan brusco en su contra, al contrario, su excitación aumentó de golpe al iniciar ambos una danza de fricción entre sus sexos. Ella movía sus caderas en círculos mientras él le pegaba su erección aún con tela de por medio. Era una sensación placentera, de la cual buscaban obtener más y más.

Ambos azabaches respiraban y jadeaban entrecortadamente, sin despegar sus labios de los ajenos. Levi paseaba sus manos descaradamente por todo el cuerpo de su novia, sin contenerse, hasta que fijó su atención en las generosas curvas que mostraba el escote. Lo deshizo y bajó de un solo tirón, dejando al aire la mansa plenitud de sus senos.

Mikasa gimió en respuesta ante tal movimiento salvaje, y lo estrechó aún más entre sus piernas. La boca de él bajó hasta uno de sus pechos donde lamió y mordisqueó, mientras que con ansias de probar más de su piel, con su mano libre comenzaba amasar, acariciar y pellizcaba el otro.

Ella arqueó su espalda y notó un cosquilleo palpitante en su entrepierna. _Quería sentirlo ya._

—Te necesito —gimió agitada—. Te necesito dentro de mí…

Levi se sintió desfallecer con las palabras de su novia. Casi volviéndose loco, sus gruesas manos subieron la falda del vestido para que éste quedara anclado en la cintura, dejándola expuesta a su merced. Solo una diminuta prenda de encaje lo separaba de la gloria.

Mientras Mikasa le retiraba desesperadamente su camisa y la tiraba lejos para que no estorbara, él comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y deleitó a la azabache con su extensa anatomía.

Después bajó sus dedos hasta su intimidad palpitante, rozando el hinchado clítoris por sobre la delgada tela, y de paso haciéndola soltar suspiros gemidos. La desgarró de un tirón para sentir en todo su esplendor la humedad que emanaba de sus labios, y sin poder contenerse, llevó su miembro hasta la entrada femenina, arremetiendo con suma fuerza. Ella se aferró con firmeza a los hombros masculinos y le enterró las uñas gozando de la sensación que le provocaba volver a sentirlo dentro suyo.

Ambos gimieron al primer contacto, y éstos continuaron en aumento casi de manera bestial a medida que las embestidas incrementaban de velocidad. Levi bombeaba dentro de ella, con deseo, con anhelo; primero iba lento y después feroz. Haciéndola sufrir en ocasiones con su inestable ritmo. Pero él quería que le pidiera más, que le rogara como la _sirvienta_ que representaba en ese instante.

—¿Quién es tu jodido amo? —apenas pudo susurrar entre tanto ritmo frenético—. Vamos… ¿quién mierda manda sobre ti? —y de nuevo volvía a ese suave vaivén que la enloquecía.

Mikasa estaba que no podía hablar, solo jadeaba, sus pulmones ardían por aire y su mente vagaba por el espacio.

—Ahh…

—Dilo —Levi salió por completo de ella, dejando la punta de su pene en la entrada, y acariciando tortuosamente de arriba abajo sus mojados labios. Eso la hizo reaccionar y quejarse por el reciente vacío interior—. Mierda.

—Tú… ¡ah! —seguía masturbando descaradamente su clítoris, y mirando firme todas sus reacciones—. ¡Usted! ¡Por favor fólleme mi señor, mi amo, mi todo!

—Di mi nombre —se introdujo de nuevo de una potente estocada, yendo pausadamente entre ese espacio caliente y estrecho, para después volver al ritmo frenético de antes—. Di mi puto nombre si no quieres que te abandone aquí mismo.

—¡AH! ¡LEVI! Más rá-pido… ¡Levi!

Fue suficiente para que el hombre cediera con sus veloces embestidas, mientras se devoraban con ansia y se apretujaban más el uno contra el otro. _Veloz y profundo. Veloz y profundo_. Continuaron en ese delicioso compás hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantó y soltaron en conjunto un incontenible grito colosal digno del más puro éxtasis.

Como si fueran dos simples amasijos de carne contra la pared, se dejaron caer contra el suelo, sus respiraciones poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, mientras se dedicaban sonrisitas cómplices que solo entre ellos eran entendibles.

—Vamos a la cama —siseó sensualmente Levi al paso de unos minutos.

Más que una sugerencia era una orden. El tono usado era intimidante y su voz aún rasposa le indicó que no había tenido suficiente. Observó sus hermosos orbes que en ese momento quemaban como las llamas de una hoguera, gesto que la excitó nuevamente, e hizo lo exigido por él.

Ya en su habitación, en su cama, en su zona de confort, se sumergieron —otra vez— y como tantas veces en ese abismo nebuloso rebosante de pasión y lujuria, donde solo podían existir ellos dos como uno solo, compartiendo del infinito amor que se profesaban, con sus alientos entremezclándose, el sudor pegándose a sus cuerpos dejándolos aún más pegajosos, pero también muy, muy satisfechos.

.

* * *

.

—Perdóname —le susurró con la frente pegada a su fornido pecho, y un tanto avergonzada—. No debí decirte esas palabras aquel día que te fuiste.

Al terminar de descargar toda la furia pasional, ambos habían quedado sumamente exhaustos, sin decir una palabra; sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido continuaban tumbados en la cama, enredados, abrazados y aún unidos.

—No, yo no debí haberme largado.

Levi habló sin mirarla, con los ojos anclados al techo y al parecer reflexionando en sus adentros. Mikasa temía decir algo que arruinara el momento, pero sentía que le debía una explicación.

—Tú… tenías razón, la estúpida regla me estaba volviendo loca.

—Igual no era excusa válida para acusarte, Mikasa, yo también _lo siento_.

La mujer de rasgos asiáticos se sorprendió, Levi nunca se disculpaba, pero ahí estaba él haciéndolo, después de darle una buena dosis de sexo. Eso la alegró interiormente e hizo a su corazón latir desbocado, sintió que después de tantos contratiempos, las cosas volverían de nuevo a la normalidad.

—Pero… —volvió a musitar—. ¿Por qué una puta mucama?

Las mejillas de Mikasa adquirieron un leve tono carmesí que se expandió por todo su rostro al éste dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva. Se quedó de piedra un segundo, pero al final soltó un suspiro.

—Porque va relacionado con lo que a ti te gusta, y yo…

—¿Creíste que con un ridículo disfraz de criada caería fácilmente a tus pies?

El hombre ahora la miraba con socarronería, causando un leve enfado en su interlocutora.

—Pues… ¡sí! Pero no de ese modo, Levi… sé que estabas enfadado, sabía que no cederías tan fácil y yo solo quería aligerar el ambiente —refunfuñó haciendo un puchero.

Levi le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, y repentinamente se giró apresando a la mujer contra el colchón, ese ligero acto alteró la unión de entre sus cuerpos, ocasionando que ambos soltaran un gruñido de placer.

—Joder Mikasa, lucías condenadamente sexy… —olfateó su níveo cuello, comenzando a depositar húmedos besos en él.

—Supongo que… gracias —ahogó un gemido—. Ahora sé que no hice el ridículo por nada, aunque mi plan inicial era montarme en la escoba…

El hombre soltó una súbita carcajada.

—¿En serio? A pesar de no haber llegado hasta ese punto, fue un muy _buen_ recibimiento…

Ambos volvían a devorarse en la cama, con vehemencia, con locura y pasión, pensaban repetir lo acontecido horas atrás.

—Mikasa… aguarda, olvidaba que he traído algo para ti.

Inesperadamente, Levi detuvo sus ardientes caricias y se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Mikasa con la duda marcada en el rostro, al volver, sostenía entre sus palmas una caja de madera de un tamaño considerable.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esto… es mi regalo de aniversario.

—¿Ah? —la chica lo miró con suma curiosidad en las pupilas—. ¿Qué aniversario?

Se alteró. No creía ser tan idiota para haber olvidado una fecha tan importante, ¿a qué diablos se refería Levi?

—Estúpida, nunca lo recuerdas —exhaló un suspiro cansino, pero sin enfadarse, y comenzó con la extensa explicación—: Hace cinco años que vivimos juntos, hace diez nos hicimos pareja, pero olvidas que, hace exactamente doce años, una mañana de camino a la preparatoria fue que nos vimos por primera vez.

Le declaró sin cortar el contacto visual, y de una manera que Mikasa sintió que se derretía.

—No me tomes por imbécil, conozco perfectamente los motivos que te mantuvieron con ese humor de perros, y créeme que sopesé remediarlos inmediatamente, pero, no quería que fuera en un día cualquiera, sino en una ocasión especial, como ahora.

Subió la tapa de la caja, exponiendo a su vista el contenido que era nada más y nada menos que un precioso anillo con una gema brillante en su centro, la joya venía perfectamente encajada en un mullido cojín rojo y con pétalos de rosa adornándolo.

Ella lo observó atónita. —¿¡C-uándo… desde cuándo lo tenías planeado!?

—Desde hace dos meses —confesó—. Era cuestión de esperar, pero eres tan jodidamente impaciente…

Y de esa manera, uno frente al otro, Levi le soltó la pregunta que ella tanto esperaba oír:

—Mikasa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Y explotó, la mujer no podía creérselo, simplemente atinó a gritar y se le tiró encima impactando ambos contra el alfombrado suelo. " _¡Por fin!_ ", exclamó mentalmente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Levi… ¡Te amo! —y lo besó.

Al romper el contacto, un vago rastro de color teñía las mejillas de Levi, gesto inusual.

—Yo también te amo, Mikasa.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Como les mencioné al principio, siento que Mikasa me quedó muy ooc, pero bueno, situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. También disculpen si no quedó muy bonito o si la ultima parte fue muy seca, hice lo que pude porque de plano yo soy cero romántica, (y aún así escribo puro romance xD), nada en mi vida tiene sentido ;-;_

 _En fin, gracias por leer._


End file.
